


Back to the Past, Return of the Future

by orphan_account



Category: KOTLC, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Black Swan - Freeform, Death, F/M, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophie and Fitz are accedently sent to the past, holding some odd concequences for their future. After a war and much death, they saw it as a way to make their world whole again. Mend broken bonds. And stop the eb=vents that lead Sophie and friends down such a dark road.





	1. End to Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story's foundation was from a Fanfiction.net writer: PokeMANS who posted the idea for a KOTLC time travel fic, so shout out to you, and thanks.

Sophie gripped Fitz's hand and laid her other on her friend Biana's shoulder.

"You couldn't have changed him. He had already decided on his side."

"We could have tried."

Biana sighed and stepped away from the tree sprouting from the ground.

"I'm going to go. See you back at Evergreen"

The two sat in silence as the wind swirled around them.

"We should go, Fitz. Your mom should have lunch ready."

Fitz sighed and nodded, allowing Sophie to drag him away from the small tree.

"Can we teleport?" Fitz asked, Not looking up from his feet.

"Sure."

The two floated up using telekinesis, and while freefalling, Sophie opened the portal to the void.

* * *

The images. 

So much.

She needed to leave, to get Fitz away from all of this.

"Make. It. STOP!" Sophie yelled into the void, only for her vision to go white.

* * *

When Sophie opened her eyes, the last thing she expected to see, was a mirror.

No wait, that was a young girl. An Elf. With... Brown... eyes...

"Who are you?" Sophie couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I-I'm Sophie. Sophie Foster."

Sophie looked down at her hands, half expecting not to see the star-shaped scar on her wrist as if she had somehow transferred bodies.

But no, she was still herself.

"But, if you're," She looked around the room and found herself surrounded by what looked to be the entirety of Foxfire. 

"Oh no. I didn't. I couldn't have! No, no, no." Sophie realized what she had done. She had only talked about it in theory, but to actualy-

"Sophie?" A soft and deep voice said on her left. 

Fitz seemed to regain realization faster than she had because he immediately swept out with his leg and knocked the third and fourth years that had crowded around him off their feet.

He stood and got into a fighting stance quickly, but Sophie saw what he hwas going to do before he could think about it, quickly pulling his arms back.

"Fitz no! They aren't the Neverseen! We're safe!"

Fitz immediately relaxed his stance, but Sophie could still see the stress in his eyes.

_Remember that theory I was talking about the other night?_

_You mean, time travel?_

_Look at it. Really look. Where else could we be?_

_And those images, those were memories._

Sophie let out a long suffering sigh. "Yeah. We really can't stay out of trouble, can we Fitz."

"No, and I thought Keefe was bad."

Sophie snorted, almost forgetting the situation she and Fitz were in.

"Who  _are_ you?"

Sophie turned to face the twelve teachers that had seemed to materialize next to her.

"I-I'm Sophie Va-Foster. From six years in the future."


	2. Disbelief and Realazation

Sophie signed.

She should have guessed that the stuck up elves wouldn't believe her.

"Look, just get a DNA testing strip. I  _am_ Sophie."

"And _I_ am Fitz Vacker."

The twelve teachers looked between themselves.

"Come on. CLASS! STAY WITH YOUR ASSIGNED TEACHERS!"

The teachers grabbed the two timed travelers and led them through the familiar halls of Foxfire.

Two teachers on each arm, the two talked telepathically about their theories on how to get back.

"Ah. I- Who is this?" Elwin looked at the two elves held between four teachers each.

"We need you to identify these two people."

Elwin raised an eyebrow but didn't question the angry teachers.

He held up two metal sheets and put them in front of the still restrained Elves. "I need you to li-"

"Are they pepper flavored?"

Elwin and class were shocked into silence.

"What?"

"Pepper," Sophie repeated. "You make up the worst flavored things."

"W-what?"

"I went to school here. You made me open my locker with a fart flavored sheet."

"Just lick it." The teacher on Sophie's right shoved her toward the sheet a little.

"Fine, fine." Sophie and Fitz licked the sheets in front of them.

Shock filled Elwin's face as the holographic words clearly read:

SOPHIE FOSTER and FITZ VACKER.

"B-but, I, I'm Sophie! What's going on?" The young Sophie Foster shook at the implication of the holograph.

"I told you. I, am Sophie Foster. From six years in the future."

"That is not possible."

"Says the people who can float using their minds."

Fitz snorted and gave Sophie a side smirk.

"If that's not enough, get someone to try to read Sophie's mind. Still impenetrable."

"I am  _not_ Impinitrable, Fitz."

"To everyone but  _me_."

"Don't brag."

Sophie caught the eye of her past self, who had just turned three shades whiter.

"Oh, don't worry about any secrets. He-"

"We're cognates."

"YES!"

The younger Fitz's shout startled everyone.

Sophie and Fitz busted up laughing, startling the teachers enough to have their arms released.

"I forgot how cute you used to be!"

She saw the two younger counterparts turn a deep shade of red as Fitz snorted.

"Well, what about you? Your eyes seem to sparkle more nowadays."

"Will you stop flirting and inform us how you got here?" A teacher said sternly.

The two composed themselves.

"We'll talk to Alden Vacker. That's it."

 


	3. A Contact

"Wait!" Fitz exclaimed before reaching into one of his pockets. "I have my Imparter! We could see if Dex's modifications work!"

Dex, startled to learn he was possibly on a first name basis with wonderboy, scooted a little closer to the front.

"Alden Vacker," Fitz told the small silver square, and after a moment, it flickered to life.

"Fitz! Sophie! Are you two okay?" Alden's worried voice came from the screen.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting," Sophie admitted as she looked at the screen.

"You two didn't show up at Evergrlen for lunch, and Biana said she left you two by yourself! I was sure there was no reason to worry, but you would never skip out on lunch! I thought the Neverseen might have gotten to you!" Alden's exclamation was quickly followed by a frown. "Why are you in Elwin's office?"

"Alden, remember how recently we were been studying with the Black Swan yesterday? We were looking at a theory about time travel and teleportation. We were right."

"Right? You mean- let me get Biana. She's better at this kind of thing than I am."

The screen began to cut out and a new, younger face of Alden showed up on the screen.

"No! We were just, Argh!" Fitz growled and shoved the imparter in Sophie's hands, knowing he might throw it if given the chance.

"Hello, Alden!" She began cheerily, though her voice held a level of annoyance.

"Sophie? No, wait, are you Sophie? Are you okay? I'm sure there's no reason to worry."

"I'm Sophie from the future and I need your help. I need you to pick me and your son up from Firefox, as well as our past selves and Biana, Keefe, and Fitz Vacker. You might want to bring along Master Leto from the silver tower and Teirgan as well. You have ten minutes or I am teleporing us all there."

Sophie hung up, handed the imparter back to Fitz and walked out of the room, happy no one stopped her from grabbing the mentioned few by the arms and dragging them along.

They marched the five down to the court ward, where Sophie was relieved to find a stressed looking Alden standing there with the two other adults.

"Sorry about this, but this is pretty serious. Now, have you got a way to get us all there?"

"Where? Exactly?" Teirgan asked, glaring at Alden.

"To Everglen. You better get over your grudge real quick rocky, cause this conversation's going to get real weird, real quick."


End file.
